


A Face in the Mirror

by Alixtii



Category: Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Bechdel Fix, Female Protagonist, Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Switch, Longing, Luggage, Mirrors, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Separation, Substitution, Twins, United Kingdom, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first night in London, Hallie looks in Annie's mirror and sees Annie gazing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be twincesty porn, but apparently even I do have limits, because my superego said, "But they're _eleven_!" and then that was that.

"You must be tired," says Elizabeth. "You've had a long day."

"Yeah," agrees Hallie in Annie's voice, and retires to Annie's room, where Annie's suitcase sits thrown on Annie's bed, and locks Annie's door behind her.

She looks into the mirror and sees Annie's features staring back at her, the illusion so perfect, so complete, that even the illusionist cannot find a flaw. She puts her left hand up against the cold glass and on the other side Annie does likewise with her right.

"I miss you already," Hallie says in a low voice, and of course Annie's mouth moves in rhythm to Hallie's words. "I wish--"

She knows that Annie knows what she wishes, for Elizabeth and her father to be in love again, so that Hallie and Annie will never need to be separated like this again. This time apart, in Annie's house dressed in Annie's clothes speaking in Annie's accent and idiom, exists only to that end.

It's not something she could forget, here in Annie's room--every single detail evokes her twin and makes her absence all that much more palpable.

Hallie changes into Annie's pyjamas--even after a summer passed, her sister's scent still hangs faintly on the garments--and slips into Annie's bed. It's the first time she's slept alone since she and Annie recognized their siblingship and pressed their two camp beds together in the isolation cabin, and the bed feels strangely empty without a second body in it identical to the first.

"Good night, Annie," she whispers to her sister halfway around the world, for whom it is still morning, and falls asleep, dreaming of the face she sees in the mirror, and a time when they will never be separated again.


End file.
